fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shibuki Hoshiko
is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure Friend Connection. Hoshiko is a cocky and cool-headed girl with a cheery and happy-go-lucky personality who likes drawing, singing, eating and baking sweets, writing, reading and roller-scating. Though she is rude and has a short temper she is very loyal and responsive. Her alter ego is Cure Splash, the Cure of Alternative Intelligence and her theme color is magenta. She has a habit of making a victory handsign. Her happy catchprases are "Check it out!" (見てみな！''Mite mina!) and "Leave it to the master" (マスターにおまかせ ''Masuta ni omakase), her negative catchprases are "Congrats" (おめでとう Omodeto) and "Are you an idiot or something?" (ばかとかますか？ Baka tokamasu ka?) and her neutral catchphrase is "Fate, -put someone's name here-. It's fate". Appearence Hoshiko has dark brown eyes and long black hair, which she usually ties up into a ponytail by a puffy vine colored Hello Kitty scrunchy. Her casual outfit consists of a long-sleeved grey top with a Mickey Mouse print which is colored into the USA flag, ripped jeans and lace-up black platform boots with belts around them. The grey top has 3 Union Jack badges attached to it, two of them having "London, New York, Tokyo" and "I love rock" texts on it. As Cure Splash her brown eyes turn their color to blue and her hairstyle turns to reddish pink knee-length twintails. Her Cure outfit consists of magenta skirt, grey top over it with a studded black belt and a black bow on her chest, a pair of black fingerless gloves, magenta are-warmers and a magenta bolero which has sleeves with silver spikes and black stars on them. Her footwear is a pair of violet-red boots with little black belts and small crosses on them. Her hair accessory is a black ribbon which has a magenta star-like jewel with black bat wings on the right side. She wears an eye patch over her right eye. Personality By default, Hoshiko is a charismatic, cheerful and resourceful girl who can sometimes be sharp-tounged and sarcastic. She's quite a quirky, weird person, though she acts adequate and has troubles with impulsive, boisterous people. Often misunderstood, cut-off and lonely with her way-out ideas, she is insecure and can feel useless on the inside, while, on the outside, she tries to come off self-confident and cocky in order to hide her insecurities. She sometimes takes it too far, looking like a big-head though. When she feels sad or alone, Hoshiko will rather keep it to herself and fake a smile, since she hates to make people worry about her. Because of her optimistic, witty and analytic nature she is always seeking out for good sides in every bad situation and she will immediately find way out from any trouble. She can easily keep a cool head, even when there is only panic all around. Hoshiko is known for being quite stubborn and arguementative, making it nearly impossible for her to understand why do people get offended every time she's willing to have a huge debate. Despite of her short-temper, she has a caring heart and really loves helping people. Hoshiko has a sweet tooth and loves eating sweets and desserts, but sometimes has a huge heart even for all other kinds of food. At parties and big events, she would eat loads of food; which is certainly not the best idea since her digestion system is not quite adapted for such doses... She likes playing shooter and strategy games, writing her own books and songs and is always eager to know some weird information. However, Hoshiko can be useless at sports (except for running, scating and roller-scating) and at some mere simple things that don't require intelligence or resourcefulness. She has big dreams and makes grand plans, hoping her ideas will slightly change the world. If someone pushes her down saying she'll never make it, Hoshiko will fall but quickly pick herself off the ground and go on to chase her dreams. History Meeting Angie Becoming Cure Splash Relationships Angie - Angie is Hoshiko's rabbit-like mascot. Yoruno Misao Aizawa Misaki Nijisumi Megumi Akiyama Setsuko Nishimura Mizuki Kato Etsuko Hiyakaya Yuuga Hogaraka Paige Kodenha Abby Yukan Yuuki Kawano Natsumi Cure Splash "Let the ideas get crazy from possibilities! Splashy Life, Cure Splash!" アイデアは可能性から狂ったましょう！スプラッシライフ、キュアスプラッシュ！ Aidea wa kanōsei kara kuruttamashou! Supurasshi Raifu, Kyua Supurashu! is Hoshiko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is The Cure Of Alternative Intelligence. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Positive Switch On!" is Hoshiko's transformation phrase used to transform into Cure Splash. Attacks * * * Items * is Hoshiko's transformation device. To activate it she shouts out "Pretty Cure! Positive Switch On!". * * Character Songs Hoshiko has several songs performed by her voice actress, Katou Emiri (who is known for voicing Hiiragi Kagami from Lucky Star, Kinoshita Twins from Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and many other anime characters). Etymology Shibuki (飛沫): Shibuki translates to "splash" which is a part of Hoshiko's alter ego Cure Splash. Hoshiko (ほしこ): Hoshi (ほし) when written in kanji (星) translates to "star", referring to many things associated with Hoshiko, such as bright personality, love for stars and some of her Cure abilities while ko (こ), which can be part of many Japanese female names, translates to "child". Together her name means "starry child of the splash" or "splashy child of the star". Cure Splash: It could be a refference to Hoshiko's favorite element water and her last name, as well as with her somewhat of a splashy personality. Trivia *Hoshiko is the third character based on User: Cure Lucky. The others are Nijizora Kazuko (Twisters Pretty Cure!) and Haretsu Hanabi (Fight Together! Pretty Cure, Enchant! Pretty Cure). *Cure Splash is one of the Cures who's hair color drastically changes after transformation. *Shibuki Hoshiko's name which translates to "starry child of the splash" coincidentelly is similar to Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star's title. *Hoshiko has a habit of making the same handsign like Kise Yayoi. However, in her case it means victory, not peace. *Cure Splash is the second Cure to wear an eye patch. The first is Cure Belle from Resonance Pretty Cure!. **Ironically, Cure Splash's eye patch is a refference to Cure Lucky's sand-blind right eye. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Magical girls Category:Females Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Characters Category:Magenta Cures